Sticks And Stones
by Ayakaishi Fei
Summary: Yuugi is an ordinary university student, with an alter ego who's in love with him, a bisexual room-mate with an overactive libido, an annoying fangirl, a bully and a pair of sex-obsessed stalkers. Oh, and his grandfather owns the university. SLASH DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One

Title: Sticks and Stones  
  
Author: Ayakaishi Fei  
  
E-mail: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: Overall R  
  
Category: AU. Romance. Drama. Slight Humour.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai. Shoujo ai. Language.  
  
Pairings: Yami x Yuugi, Malik x Bakura, Mai x Shizuka, Jou x Seto.  
  
Summary: Yuugi is an ordinary university student, with an alter ego who's in love with him, a bisexual room-mate with an overactive libido, an annoying fangirl, a bully and a pair of sex-obsessed stalkers. Oh, and his grandfather owns the university. Perfectly ordinary, right? SLASH. YYxY.  
  
Authors Notes: This is AU, meaning that it won't have the duelling/cards/etc. I decided Yami was just too damned sexy to dismiss, so he's sticking around... but not as a spirit. Bakura and Malik are basically a combination of their good and evil selves - making them somewhat... bipolar; but they don't have spirits, or split personalities. Yami is Yuugi's alter ego - he personifies the character traits Yuugi wishes he had, and is in part his rebellion against life/society, triggered by the trauma he suffered when he witnessed his parents deaths. I'm using the Japanese names because in general the English ones irk me. Set in a university in Australia, because I said so. Nuff said.  
  
--  
  
Yuugi Mouto had been living with his mildly eccentric grandfather, who was the dean of a strict upper-class university for most of his life. Because his grandfather lived on campus, it stood to reason that Yuugi spent a great deal of his time hanging around the university. He was acquainted with most of the lecturers, and while most were fond of the childish looking but mature young man, there were a few who only ever saw him as the deans spoilt blond 'kid'.  
  
At 17 years old Yuugi was one of the youngest students studying at the university, and it was his first day. Although he knew his way around better than most of the third or fourth year students, and knew most of the lecturers, he was nervous about meeting the other new students.  
  
It had taken a lot of pleading on his behalf, but his grandfather had allowed him to stay in the student housing, with a room-mate, and he was going to be meeting that room-mate as soon as he got the courage to knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, and nervously shifting the bag he was carrying into his other hand, Yuugi knocked as firmly as he could on the door, trying not to flinch as the sound reverberated through the empty hallway.  
  
The door swung open and a tanned face framed by unspiked sandy blond hair, as opposed to Yuugi's predominantly golden blond (although he'd streaked it with black and crimson hi-lights), peered out. The boy, who looked to be about 18, smiled, "Hey kid, can I help you? You looking for an older brother or sister?"  
  
Now that, Yuugi decided, was insulting. He knew that he was... well, petite. It ran in his family. He knew that he didn't look 18 - hell, he'd be lucky if he looked 15 - but 'kid'?  
  
"I'm Yuugi Motou, your new room-mate."  
  
The boy blinked, "Well fuck me with at 12 inch dildo - you're 18?"  
  
"17," Yuugi corrected, his face flushing at the older boy's choice of cuss words, "Are you Jounouchi Katsuya-?"  
  
He stumbled over the boys name, and found himself cut off, "It's Jou, and yeah. That's me. So, uh, come on in buddy-er Yug. You a girl or a boy?"  
  
Yuugi's jaw dropped - first he was a kid, now he was a girl? "I was a guy, last time I checked."  
  
Jou's face flushed, "Woah, sorry man - I didn't mean to offend you or anything, but you don't meet many guys as pretty as you. Are you gay?"  
  
Yuugi gaped; did this boy lack all semblance of tact? A gentle pressure at the base of his skull alerted him to the presence of his first - and only - friend since his parents' death.  
  
Yami smirked; taking control of Yuugi's currently frozen voice box, "Why? Are you interested?"  
  
Jou stared at the boy, although his voice was essentially the same, something about it had changed - he hadn't known the boy long enough to say for sure - but it sounded like someone else was speaking with Yuugi's voice. A someone who had a far deeper and a far more seductive voice than Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi jerked back into action, staring at Yami in shock, 'What the hell did you just say that for?'  
  
Yami simply laughed, 'Oh c'mon, you know you wish you could have been the one to say that - look at him gaping like a fish.'  
  
"Are you single?" Jou finally managed, his eyes darkening with lust as the petite boy ran a hand seductively down his body, not realising the action was more for the benefit of an entity he could not see than it was for him.  
  
Yami's thin peach lips twisted into a scowl, as he noted the way Jou was looking at his Yuugi. 'Enough. Nobody touches you but me, Hikari.'  
  
Yuugi threw a sweet smile towards his best friend and alter ego, before addressing Jou, "No. I'm very much in love with my koibito."  
  
Jou sighed, "Ah, forget it. He cute?"  
  
Yuugi's rosy lips curved upwards, "Beyond cute."  
  
"Oh well, let's get you set up then Yug, you okay with the left side of the room? As you can see I've kinda claimed the right."  
  
Yuugi nodded, taking in the messy bedspread thrown over the right hand bed, the half full soda bottle on the bedside table and the clothes trailing out of the suitcase and over the hardwood floor. "It's fine."  
  
"Great, well make yourself at home and I'll take you out for a few dri-" Jou cut himself off, "Wait... you're not 18. Eh, I'll buy you a coke or something, kay Yug? Introduce you to some of my friends."  
  
"Oh sure Jou." Yuugi dropped his bag onto the floor beside his bed, and quickly began unpacking his things, folding his clothes neatly and placing them into the dresser he assumed was his, and placing the books he'd bought onto his bedside table.  
  
Jou watched from his bed, "Wow, you sure are one neat little guy Yug, bet your room never looks like a bombs hit it."  
  
Yami chuckled, draping his arm over Yuugi's shoulders gently, so that the boy could just feel the ghostly pressure. 'He's right you know, you are somewhat obsessively organised.'  
  
Yuugi frowned faintly, carrying his bag of toiletries into the small ensuite the boys had been given to share, "I just like to know where everything is. There is nothing obsessive or schizo about it."  
  
Jou frowned, "Oi, I never said there was Yug. No need to get touchy."  
  
Yuugi's frown deepened, because he hadn't been talking to Jou. It was going to take some getting used to - usually Yami was the only person he ever hung around with. "Sorry."  
  
"No prob Yuugi, old buddy of mine. You want to get changed before we leave, or are you okay in what you're wearing?"  
  
Yuugi looked down to assess his outfit. Black slacks clung to his shapely legs, and a black undershirt clung to his body like a second skin. A crimson over shirt, the same colour as the hi-lights in his spiky black and gold hair, hung open over the black shirt, and his ever-present choker, shaped like the collar of a belt, adorned his neck.  
  
'You look delicious sweetheart,' Yami assured him, 'I wouldn't have let you step foot outside of your bedroom if you didn't.'  
  
Yuugi nodded, "I guess so." His eyes met Jou's and he forced a smile, "Well, let's get going - you can tell me about wherever it is you're taking us, eh Jou?"  
  
Jou slung an arm around the much smaller boys shoulders, "No problem Yug! Right this way..."  
  
Yuugi's cheeks flushed as he let the older boy guide him out of the room, childlike amethyst eyes gazing at his new friend while Yami smirked silently in the back of his head, patiently waiting for Yuugi to plea for his help or his company.  
  
--  
  
Malik and Bakura had been room-mates for almost two years, and lovers, on and off, since the day they had met. There was something about the bipolar white haired man that drove Malik absolute crazy with desire, and Bakura had been unable to resist the seductive charms of his beautiful lavender eyed room-mate. However, despite his beauty, Malik had a knack for being an annoying son of a bitch when he wanted something. Or when he was bored.  
  
And Malik got bored very easily, Bakura noted, as he watched his pale haired room-mate scowl and throw his homework at the wall across the room from him.  
  
"Don't do that again Malik." He warned, before going back to his own studies. Malik scowled at him, then, as if he'd discovered the meaning of life; he slowly smirked, sashaying liquidly towards the white haired young man.  
  
"Bakura," He drew the name out in his irritatingly affectionate fashion. The darkly seductive tone was like velvet over a diamond sword, almost a caress to his sometimes-lover's ears.  
  
"What is it Malik?" Bakura's voice was harder - colder - with a clipped English accent that drove Malik almost crazy with lust. And he didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Come out with me tonight? I promise to make it worth your while..." Malik pretended the affront did not bother him as he slid his darkly tanned hands under Bakura's shirt and nuzzled his white-haired lover's neck, teeth nipping the junction under Bakura's pierced ear.  
  
Bakura arched his neck back, making a soft breathy noise of pleasure before pulling away to gaze into his companions smouldering lavender-violet eyes, "Stay home with me, and I'll make it worth yours..."  
  
Malik arched his slender pale gold eyebrow seductively, refusing to play the British boy's game. "Oh... and what if I want to go out?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, "I suppose I'll find... something else to occupy me."  
  
Malik's dark apricot lips twisted into a malicious scowl, "And what if I find some pretty thing to warm my bed tonight?"  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously; "Then I will personally snap the little whore's neck when I catch you in bed together tomorrow morning."  
  
Malik's scowl twisted into an equally vindictive smirk, "You know though, Bakura dearest, the only way to make sure that you're the only one who touches me, and makes me scream with pleasure is to come with me tonight."  
  
His seductive tone made the double meaning of the statement almost palpable. Bakura scowled darkly as he stood languidly, pulling on a pair of jeans, not bothering to check whether they belonged to him or his darker skinned room-mate, "I'll come."  
  
Malik's smirk softened slightly, losing its malevolent edge, but his eyes gleamed brightly with pleasure, "I thought you might."  
  
--  
  
Jou pulled Yuugi through the crowded nightclub with an ease that could only have come from experience. His hand was firm around the younger boys, and his voice was audible, even with the pounding music that seemed to permeate the very building they stood in.  
  
"This is our regular hang-out spot, club caters for anyone between 15 and 25 - so we've been coming here since we were tall enough to fool the bouncers. I went to school out in the suburbs, lived with my mom and her boyfriend, but we had a fight and he kicked me out, so my dad's paying for my room till I get back on my feet, ya know?"  
  
Yuugi nodded dumbly; slightly overwhelmed by the flood of words coming out of his new friend's mouth.  
  
"I've got a sister, Shizuka, who usually hangs out here too. Cutest little thing you ever saw Yug, I swear. She's the only person in my family worth meeting."  
  
"Okay," Yuugi replied, his voice swallowed by the music that pulsed between them.  
  
"So how bout you? What's your family like?" Jou finally came to a stop, resting one elbow on the bar behind him as he gazed at Yuugi curiously.  
  
"I'm an only child, and my parents died when I was eight years old." Yuugi forced himself to watch as Jou's face paled. He seemed to have recognised his question as the conversation-killer it was.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
Yuugi shrugged, "I didn't say it because I wanted you to pity me Jou. Buy me a drink, and we can pretend this conversation never happened."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Jou brightened and turned to the bar, "What do you want?"  
  
Yuugi frowned, "Um..."  
  
Yami smirked; sliding his arms around his smaller lover, and effortlessly took control of the boy's mouth. "We'd like to share an Orgasm."  
  
Jou choked, eyes widening, "Excuse me?!"  
  
"It's a cocktail sweetpea - and if you don't feel comfortable asking for an Orgasm you can order us a Comfortable Screw."  
  
"Uh, if you're sure..." Jou turned to the bartender and relayed the blond- crimson-and black haired boy's request, adding his own order, then flashed his ID.  
  
Yuugi snatched control of his voice, face flushing, 'YAMI!!!'  
  
Yami chuckled darkly, 'Oh, come now sweet, surely you're not that upset - I know you were having trouble deciding what to order. You practically begged me to pick something for you.'  
  
Yuugi pouted, too caught up in his argument with his alter ego to notice the sandy blond boy pick up his cocktail and offer it to him, "I didn't mean for you to order for me!"  
  
Jou stared at Yuugi, then the drink, then Yuugi, "This was a fucking expensive drink, so chug it down or I'll never buy you another. And you shouldn't have asked if you didn't want it!"  
  
Yuugi's blush deepened, "Sorry Jou, I was - uh, thanks."  
  
Jou smiled, picking up his own beer, "No problem-o Yuugi-o!"  
  
Yuugi took a sip and winced, 'Why the hell did you order me this?'  
  
Yami shrugged, his thin lips quirking into a smirk, 'I thought you might like it. It tastes better if you drink it all in one hit.'  
  
Yuugi tipped his head back and swallowed the contents of the glass, before coughing and spluttering in disgust. 'Yami! That was foul!'  
  
Yami's smirk widened, and he winked coyly before disappearing. 'I'll see you tonight lover.'  
  
Yuugi blinked, trying to clear his head.  
  
"Are you okay?" A soft feminine voice asked.  
  
"Fine..." Yuugi turned to survey the innocently smiling young girl. The skin-tight black cat suit she was wearing was one of the most provocative outfits Yuugi had ever seen. The sleeves tapered to a point at the bases of her middle fingers, the pants disappeared beneath equally tight, equally black thigh high suede pumps, and the neckline plunged, between the girls petite breasts, to just beneath her belly-button, showing off a slender pale gold abdomen and chest. A thin collar adorned the girl's slender neck, and a tiny bell hung from the imitation cat collar. The girl's honey blond cascaded down her back, and a pair of black cat ears sat jauntily on the girls head. A thin black leash was attached to the girls collar, and Yuugi couldn't help but follow the leash to its owner.  
  
The punk-rocker girl who held the handle of the leash in her pale manicured hand had to be at least 3 or 4 years older than Yuugi, and she was dressed in equally provocative dark violet leather, which matched her eyes. She was at least four-inches taller than her 'pet', which made her the tallest person there, and her long gold-blond hair danced around her face.  
  
"Mai! What the hell are you doing to my sister?" Jou stared at the two girls, eyes narrowed as if he were just barely managing to hold himself back from attacking the older blond.  
  
"Jou, relax," The older girl laughed, a tinkling sound that chilled Yuugi to the depths of his soul, "I'm not doing anything to your sister that she doesn't enjoy."  
  
"T-this is Shizuka?!" Yuugi managed, amethyst eyes widening incredulously. He hadn't expected Jou's younger sister to be so brazen... but he hadn't expected her to have a girlfriend either. Particularly not one who had to be at least 5 years her senior.  
  
"Yeah," Jou's voice was dark and menacing, "Yug meet my sister, Shizuka: this is my room mate Yuugi. The thing that's attached itself to her is-"  
  
Shizuka's lips tightened, "My girlfriend, who I love. I respect your opinions Jou, but you can damn well keep them to yourself. Mai and I are sick of you trying to break us up!"  
  
"Oh, um, it's nice to meet you two. You look very... happy together."  
  
"Oh we are," Mai purred, "My little koneko satisfies me on every level."  
  
Shizuka blushed lightly, "Oh Mai..."  
  
Mai threw a wink at Yuugi, "C'mon Shi-neko, let's dance and leave these two boys to their conversation."  
  
Shizuka smiled, "Nice meeting you two. Mm... Mai..."  
  
Yuugi's amethyst hued eyes widened as the taller girl hooked the smaller girl's leg around her hip and placed her hands on the honey haired girl's pert backside. Jou's eyes narrowed, and his lips curled back in a snarl as his younger sister ground seductively up against her girlfriend.  
  
"I never should have introduced those two. If I'd known what the bitch would do to my innocent little Shizuka..." Jou trailed off, seeming to forget Yuugi was even there. "To think I actually liked that whore, and then she went and seduced my baby sister!"  
  
Yuugi hesitantly took a step back and felt his back come in contact with an unyielding cloth covered torso. "Oh, I'm sorry," He turned, cheeks flushing as he surveyed the boy he'd bumped into.  
  
The boys hands came up to steady him, brushing against his hips, then resting there as the boy smirked down at him, "You're... forgiven. I'm Malik Ishtar, and you have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen."  
  
Yuugi blushed, "Malik?"  
  
"That's my name." The darker skinned boy smirked, "Remember it. You'll be screaming it later tonight when I have you pinned beneath me, squirming in fucking ecstasy."  
  
"Uh, I'm not really..." Yuugi's blush deepened as he tried to discretely pull away, only to discover he was sandwiched between Malik and another very attractive member of the male persuasion.  
  
"Going somewhere, little one?" The soft accented voice cut through the music in the same way Jou's had, and Yuugi turned his head to look at the boy pressed up behind him. Shaggy white hair, which shone purple under the iridescent lights of the clubs, framed a handsome face, which was completely devoid of make-up, quite the contrast to Malik's almost overdone mascara, eyeliner and eye-shadow.  
  
"I'm... Uh... You're-"  
  
"Bakura. And you? What would you like me to scream when you put those cock- sucking lips of yours around my dick and suck as hard as you can?"  
  
"I-I-I'm Yuugi, but I'm, see, I-"  
  
"There you are Yuugi-" Jou paused as he took in the two young men who'd sandwiched the petite blond between them, his voice losing it's verve, "Malik, Bakura. How nice to see you again."  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow, "I would say the same, but I'm afraid I just don't find you attractive... unlike uke-boy here, there isn't anything whatsoever interesting about you."  
  
"I honestly don't give a flying fuck whether you want me or not Malik, but Yuugi's mine. Don't touch my things."  
  
Bakura stepped back stiffly, allowing Yuugi to escape, "We'll see Katsuya, who wins this round when all is said and done. After all, if you couldn't keep Mai from seducing that delicious looking sister of yours, I highly doubt you'll be able to stop Malik and I from luring little Yuugi into our lair."  
  
Jou scowled, "You want to bet?"  
  
"Name your stakes," Malik smirked, cockily, his hand wandering over his boyfriends inner thigh as he stared unflinchingly at Jou.  
  
"I win, you help me break up Mai and my sister." Jou raised an eyebrow, daring them to back down.  
  
Bakura refused to rise to the situation, his calm face betraying nothing. "Deal. And if we win you fuck Malik's little friend - Seto Kaiba."  
  
Jou's eyes narrowed slightly, "I'm not going to lose."  
  
Malik smirked, "Neither are we. Time limit?"  
  
Jou looked thoughtful for a few seconds, and then a slow smile transformed his long face into a portrait of pure evil, "The winter dance, in 3 months time."  
  
"We'll see you later then Katsuya, and we'll see you again very soon, Yuugi- chan." Malik finger waved at the petite blond boy before sauntering off with his lover in tow.  
  
Jou looked at Yuugi, and scowled, "Those two are bad news Yug, don't even *think* about sleeping with them unless you want to be miserable for the rest of your life."  
  
Yuugi didn't answer him.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Authors Notes: Well, this is my first Yugioh fic, so I'd love some feedback - is it any good, or should I give up on writing this kind of thing? I know it probably is a little different to most Yugioh fics, and most YYxY. What do you guys think? Want more? Want to kill me so I can't write any more? Couldn't care less? Review and tell me! *Offers cookies hopefully* 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Sticks and Stones  
  
Author: Ayakaishi Fei  
  
E-mail: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: Overall R  
  
Category: AU. Romance. Drama. Slight Humour.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai. Shoujo ai. Language. SEXUAL ACTS BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE OF THE SAME SEX.  
  
Pairings: Yami x Yuugi, Malik x Bakura, Mai x Shizuka, Jou x Seto.  
  
Summary: Yuugi is an ordinary university student, with an alter ego who's in love with him, a bisexual room-mate with an overactive libido, an annoying fangirl, a bully and a pair of sex-obsessed stalkers. Oh, and his grandfather owns the university. Perfectly ordinary, right? SLASH. YYxY.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, Bakura and Malik would have gotten it on, Anzu would have gotten laid, and Mai would have walked around topless - because damn that girl has nice "assets". You can assume from the lack of these things that I don't.  
  
Authors Notes: I was politely informed that I haven't used the correct spelling/names for certain characters - but I'm not going to change them, because I don't want to confuse anyone by changing the spelling. I've noticed that there are a lot of variations, so I'm just going to assume you'll be able to guess who I'm talking about. I also got my first flame! *dances happily* I've kinda wanted one of them for a while now - but it was very disappointing. I was hoping for something slightly creative - or at the least an e-mail address so that I could clarify what it was that was 'eew' about the first chapter.  
  
I'm also going to apologise for taking so long to update - I had my finals to sit, (one left to go now - wish me luck!) and I desperately needed to study, so that I could pass them to pass year 12. I'd say expect the next one sooner... but I have the gay/les festival in Adelaide next week, then graduation and my senior prom/formal. So yeah - RL is momentarily more important. If I can get into the swing of things however, I should be able to get the damn thing finished over the summer vacation before I go to university. That said - Enjoy the chapter.  
  
--  
  
Yuugi groaned his stomach lurching as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Yami's proportionately longer legs were tangled with his own beneath his blankets, and his alter-ego had a slender arm draped over his waist, his hand almost indecently close to Yuugi's groin.  
  
"Ow... My head..." Yuugi managed to moan, feeling a wave of nausea sweep over him, "What happened last night?"  
  
Yami smirked at him, far too indulgently for someone who'd just woken up, his fingers dancing lightly over Yuugi's silk boxer shorts, 'You got very, very drunk little Yuugi. How are you feeling?'  
  
"...Kill me?" Yuugi replied, feeling that the statement was self- explanatory.  
  
Yami chuckled darkly, 'Oh no, last night was much too fun - you're such a slut when you're drunk. Believe me when I say I enjoyed every second of our lovemaking.'  
  
Yuugi's eyes narrowed as he glared at the crimson-eyed boy whose hand was rhythmically petting his groin, "How the fuck would you know? You're a figment of my imagination, you couldn't possibly remember something that I don't."  
  
Yami's hand stilled, 'I'm a figment of *your* imagination? How can you be so sure that you're not a figment of *my* imagination Yuugi-chan?'  
  
Yuugi opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a tired groan, "You're confusing me. I'm too hungover to fight with you."  
  
Yami purred, 'Well we don't have to fight, I could always... fuck your brains out again, ne?'  
  
Jou stirred across the room just as Yuugi moaned in response to Yami's skilful ministrations, arching off the bed before falling back into his familiar furrow to grant Yami better access. The older boys face, paler than usual, peered out groggily from under the mound of dark blue blankets he had piled onto his snug futon, and he blinked a few times at the sight in front of him.  
  
Yami noticed and grinned darkly, 'Hm, I think your little room mate is waking up... Shall we put on a show for him Hikari?'  
  
Although certain parts of Yuugi seemed quite content to rise to Yami's challenge, the amethyst-eyed boy was unable to give himself fully to his lover knowing he had an audience. Yami might perhaps have been able to convince him otherwise, had Jou not chosen that moment to speak.  
  
"You awake Yug?"  
  
Yuugi felt his face flush as Yami, unbeknownst to Jou, suckled quite contently on the smaller boy's collarbone, "I-yeah. I'm awake now..."  
  
Jou grinned at him, "That's good. You woke me up last night - must've been some dream you were having! 'Oh Yami - harder - fuck - stop fucking with me you asshole'. I've never heard anyone sleep talk - or moan - quite so clearly. I was almost jealous."  
  
Yuugi's face went from rosy pink to bright lobster red as Jou's words sunk in and he turned wide amethyst eyes on his lover, '...You didn't... Not with Jou in the room... Please tell me we didn't!'  
  
Yami smirked, 'When has company ever stopped me from doing anything, Yuugi dearest? You came home and you begged me to make love to you. How could I refuse such a... satisfying request?'  
  
"Oh Gods - What else happened last night?" Yuugi stared at his still- smirking lover in horrified realisation as the contents of his stomach curdled sourly within it.  
  
"Little Yuugi doesn't remember his big night out?" Jou's voice was rough still, probably because he'd only just woken up, and teasing. "You made quite the spectacle of yourself-" Jou cut himself off, yawning, and Yuugi took the opportunity to drag his sorry carcass out of bed, blushing when he realised that aside from his boxers he was as stark naked as his "nonexistent" lover.  
  
Hastily snatching one of his blankets and wrapping it around himself, Yuugi made a break for the bathroom, "We'll be in the shower."  
  
Jou nodded, "Okay - wake me up when you get out."  
  
Yuugi nodded in return, but Jou had already buried his head back under his blankets, either feigning sleep or managing to slip back into unconsciousness uncannily easily.  
  
Yuugi shut the door to the bathroom behind him, and dropped both the blanket and his boxers, turning to examine his reflection in the mirror. His face was as pale as Jou's, with an "attractive" green tinge, and there were dark circles under his eyes. His lips appeared to be slightly stained, and his hair was a mess, the unkempt black, crimson and blond dyed strands were sticking out in every direction around his pale face.  
  
'Yes darling, a shower would be a good idea,' Yami smirked at him from his perch on the bathtub. He'd been on the bed last time Yuugi had seen him, and he hadn't physically followed Yuugi through the door, he was just there. If he thought deeply on the matter, Yuugi conceded that it might seem odd, but he was used to Yami's quirks, and his inconstant presence was one of the first things Yuugi had learnt to accept.  
  
Yami tended to show up when it was most inconvenient, or when Yuugi was the most stressed out or bored. Despite Yami's sarcasm and occasional cruelty, the arrangement was satisfactory to Yuugi, and he couldn't imagine living without Yami. The thought of having his head and his thoughts all to himself made him shudder - how did other people live with all that empty space in the back of their heads?  
  
Seeing Yami was oddly like looking into a mirror, albeit a distorted one. He was at least three inches taller than Yuugi, perhaps 5'6 or 5'7. Not tall, by any stretch of the imagination, but tall enough that he looked his age. His features, which mirrored Yuugi's, were harder, and his eyes were crimson. He was, Yuugi reflected, the person who Yuugi wished he could be, and at the same time he was also the only person Yuugi had ever loved, aside from his family.  
  
Shaking his head to clear it of the thoughts, Yuugi made his way to the shower and turned both taps until the spray of water pelted down to the white tiles like needles. Yami's lightly tanned hands curved around his stomach, contrasting with his lighter skin, before they dipped down to trace tiny circles on his thighs - teasingly close to his crotch and dangerously arousing.  
  
Still naked Yami ground seductively against him, 'Are we showering or am I going to have to make love to you on the toilet again?'  
  
Yuugi's face flushed as his boyfriend reminded him of an incident much better forgotten. "We're showering, just let me get the temperature right!"  
  
'Mm, but I'm ever so impatient dearest,' Yami's fingers tweaked his nipples, and his teeth and tongue toyed with Yuugi's earlobe in a manner which was guaranteed to distract the smaller spiky haired boy from the shower. Yuugi grimaced, pushing his taller lover off of him,  
  
"Stop distracting me! If you want to shower with me you have to wait for me to get the water to a decent temperature," Yuugi tested the water, and tweaked one of the taps slightly further to the right, "There. Done. Happy now?"  
  
'Oh, without doubt cupcake...' Yami smirked and pushed Yuugi backwards into the shower, chuckling darkly when the boys back hit the wall with an audible thump.  
  
"Fuck!" Yuugi cussed, amethyst eyes narrowing, "That hurt Yami!"  
  
Yami's hands cupped his rear, drawing one leg up to hook around the taller boys waist, 'Oh really? You know what else hurts Yuugi-chan...? Because I could give you a demonstration if you don't.'  
  
Yuugi, caught between frustration and desire, made an animal noise and ground his groin hard against his partners, "Stop being such a fucking tease and get on with it already!"  
  
'My little princess likes the pain does he?' Yami cooed, 'Aw, c'mon princess, spread your legs for me, love.'  
  
Yuugi savagely bit into Yami's neck, until he could taste the coppery tang of his lover's blood, before pulling away to meet his mirror-image's lips in a kiss that tasted of blood and pain and need.  
  
"Fuck me." Yuugi's words were flat - an order to his smirking partner. Yami obliged, using the water and his fingers to prepare the boy.  
  
It hurt, but at the same time it did not. Yuugi never knew quite how he was able to make love to a "figment of his imagination", but so long as he never dwelled upon the idea it didn't bother him.  
  
When he released, covering his lower stomach, and his partners, in the sticky white liquid Yami followed him into oblivion. And then Yuugi opened his eyes and realised he was standing alone in his shower, the cum on his fingers and stomach slowly disappearing down the drain.  
  
He turned off the water and snagged a towel from the shelf where he'd left one the previous day. After drying himself as quickly as possible he slung the towel around his hips and left the bathroom, a cloud of steam billowing behind him.  
  
"It's all yours Jou."  
  
Jou rolled out of bed, landing on the floor before he managed to pull himself upright, "Thanks."  
  
--  
  
"Give me an A! Give me an M! What does it stand for? Anzu Mazaki!" Anzu Mazaki chirped, ignoring all the freaked out looks she was receiving. Her shoulder length brown hair had been pulled into childish pigtails - tied with blue ribbon that matched the cheerleader outfit she was wearing. Her dark blue eyes had been accented with pink eye-shadow, and she was wearing pale shimmering pink lip gloss.  
  
The outfit in itself would not have been out of place... had she been a cheerleader. Unfortunately she was at an Australian university, and the lack of cheerleaders in universities, and indeed, in Australia, meant that she stood out quite a lot. By now, however, most people were used to the "freaky-costume-girl" who was best avoided if at all possible.  
  
"And this is the student lounge." Jou said, leading Yuugi into the only place the younger boy honestly hadn't ever seen on campus, just as the girl jumped off of the bar and onto the carpeted floor with a triumphant crow. A handful of students were scattered around the room, although none were quite as... scary... as Anzu.  
  
Her short pigtails flew out beside her as she skipped towards Yuugi and Jou, glomping onto Jou's arm and grinning widely, "Hi Jou! Did you sleep with any boys last night?"  
  
Jou shook his head, grinning tolerantly at the odd looking girl, "I'm afraid not Anz."  
  
Anzu frowned, her glimmering pink lips twisted to show her displeasure, "Damnit Jounouchi, how the hell am I supposed to prove my theory if you don't sleep with all the straight males on campus. And all the gay ones for that matter. And any bisexuals..."  
  
Yuugi spoke up for the first time, shrinking away from the girl a little, before hesitantly venturing a single word, "Theory?"  
  
Anzu beamed, sensing a new victim, "Yes, I'm trying to prove a proposition! All men are innately attracted to other men. So far I have a 60% success rate. What's your type of man?"  
  
Yuugi swallowed nervously, "Uh... I really don't think that's any of your business."  
  
"Oh pooh. Of course it is - it's for my sociology thesis."  
  
Jou rolled his eyes, "Yuugi, this psycho is Anzu. She is what we, the gay community, describe as a rabid yaoi fangirl. She is under the impression that all boys secretly or not so secretly fantasise about other males, and her mission is to convert every male on campus, and capture it all on video to prove her thesis. It's best to ignore her - she's more than mildly delusional."  
  
Anzu clutched his arm tighter, "You say that now, but one day, when you can have your pick of any boy on campus, you'll be thanking me Jounouchi Katsuya!"  
  
"You keep telling yourself that princess," Jou told the girl, and Yuugi winced as the pet name brought back memories of Yami's... affectionate teasing. Jou managed to free his arm, and apparently catching sight of someone else he knew, strode off towards the other side of the room still talking. "Anyway, most of the students tend to come here between lectures - you can get drinks at the bar, you can study, and there's a TV around here somewhere too."  
  
Yuugi followed the taller blond hurriedly, leaving the petite brunette to scribble furiously in her notepad. Jou grinned impishly at Yuugi as he reached one of the couches across the room, and, gesturing for Yuugi to follow his lead, took a seat next to an attractive looking black-haired boy and draped his arm around the boy's broad shoulders.  
  
Yuugi shuffled forward hesitantly, not wanting to intrude, but the black haired boy ignored his uncertainty and yanked the smaller boy into his lap roughly, gazing down at him with remarkable deep green eyes, "Hello again little Yuugi."  
  
Yuugi stared up at the boy in bewilderment, "Have we met?"  
  
Green eyes crinkled, and the boy let out a low seductive bubble of laughter, "Well you were pretty wasted last night so I suppose I can forgive you for not remembering me... Otogi Ryouji at your service."  
  
"Oh, ah, nice to meet you." Yuugi offered his hand weakly, wondering what the hell he'd done last night to receive such an... interesting reception.  
  
Otogi drew Yuugi's hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the pulse point just above Yuugi's palm, his glittering eyes never leaving Yuugi's, "That was some table dance you did last night little one, perhaps some day you could give me a... more private dance...?"  
  
Yuugi pulled his hand away as if it had been scalded, falling off of Otogi's lap and onto the carpeted floor, "I'm sorry, but no. I don't think that - you really shouldn't ask me to do things like that. I was drunk!"  
  
Otogi's face fell, "So you weren't interested at all?"  
  
Yuugi flushed deeply and shook his head, "N-no. I'm really not that sort of, you know, person. Alcohol makes me do strange things."  
  
Yami snarled at Otogi, not bothering to take physical form when he voiced his possessive response, 'Stay away from what's mine slut, or I will personally dismember you. I will slice up your testes with the finest of razors - until your privates are covered crimson with your blood. I will take that self same razor blade and use it to fuck your unstretched opening until you plead for me to stop - and then I will have you drawn and quartered, while your heart still beats within your chest - if you touch what is mine.'  
  
Yuugi shivered imperceptibly as the words sent a chill down his spine. He loved Yami, and he knew that his alter ego had a far stronger claim than any other living soul over his heart and body, but sometimes Yami's words made his heart stop in his chest.  
  
Jou smiled, oblivious, and drew the black haired boy closer to kiss him. Otogi obliged, and the surprise of seeing the two of them together forced Yuugi's uneasiness to the back of his mind. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, and then Otogi pulled away and stood up, "I have a lecture across campus, some other time maybe? Bye Jou, Yuugi. I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Jou waved and Yuugi blinked stupidly as the young man left, leaving the lingering scent of his cologne heavy in the air. "W-was that your... boyfriend?"  
  
Jou snorted, and shook his head, "Otogi? My boyfriend? Fuck no. He's the biggest slut on campus - we just screw each other occasionally. Like when the pickings get slim, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh." Yuugi nodded, as if he understood, and swiftly changed the subject, "So, um... what do we do now?"  
  
Jou shrugged, "Well you could tell me what you're majoring in - we never got around to that last night did we?"  
  
"Oh! Well I'm actually majoring in Psychology - but I'm doing a double degree - I'm doing a Bachelor of Arts as well."  
  
"No shit? Me too - Bachelor of Arts! What subjects?"  
  
"Uh, Philosophy, Latin, Sociology and Modern European History."  
  
"Ooh, I'm doing History too! Excellent! Have you got Inkster as your lecturer?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Oh great!" Jou slung an arm around Yuugi's shoulder, dragging the boy to his feet and slowly leading him to the door, "You'll love him - he's the best!"  
  
Yuugi nodded, he wasn't about to say anything to Jou, but Inkster was one of the main reasons he'd chosen to do history. The man was a good friend of his grandfathers, and he had tutored Yuugi all throughout high school.  
  
It only took them a few minutes to reach the classroom and when they arrived Yuugi couldn't help the broad grin that took over his face - he'd been here, in this classroom, too many times to count - but it was different coming here as a student. He could sit in a desk that was rightfully his, rather than sitting to the side behind the lecturers desk.  
  
"If it isn't the man of the hour - nice table-dance you did last night Yuugi!" An unfamiliar voice greeted the two boys, and Yuugi looked up in horrified bewilderment.  
  
"Mm, oh yeah... want to give me a lap dance honey? I have a table right here," Another young man chimed in, patting the desk in front of him.  
  
Yuugi felt his cheeks heat up as Professor Inkster chuckled at the chattering students, "Now, now, boys, nobody does anything quite like that in my class. Mr Katsuya, I assume, and Mr Motou. I'm quite aware that you had a... busy night last night, but unless you want your grandfather to find out about it Mr "I-Like-to-Dance-On-Tables" Motou, I recommend both of you take your seats so that I can start teaching."  
  
"Of course Professor," Yuugi murmured, shame-faced.  
  
"Good. Don't be late again Yuugi."  
  
"I won't." Yuugi tugged Jou towards the two closest seats that were both unoccupied and next to each other. He plopped into his seat, and Jou sat down to his right. He'd just pulled out his binder and pen when the girl sitting to his left jabbed him with her pen.  
  
"Hey!" Her voice was soft, but it held the same seductive edge he'd noted in Bakura and Malik's. He surveyed her warily, her hair was a deep chocolatey colour, and it fell in waves over her pale shoulders. Her eyes were an alarming shade of amber brown, and her bangs were snow white. She was also dressed in distressingly little - not a typical outfit to wear to class.  
  
"What?"  
  
"D'you want to have a threesome?" The girl smiled, or rather smirked, her fingers idly tugging at one of her snowy bangs.  
  
Yuugi choked, his violet eyes widening, which caused Jou to look over at the hyperventilating boy.  
  
"What?!" Yuugi's voice was as choked as his cough had been, and it was barely louder than a whisper, but the girl didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Do you want to have a threesome?" She repeated, loud enough for the students around them to hear, "I rather think you heard me before given your reaction - so maybe you want an explanation?"  
  
Yuugi nodded, still trying to breathe, as the undeniably seductive girl continued without pause,  
  
"My girlfriend is hot - don't get me wrong - but, well, kind of boring. I think we need to spice up our relationship. My ex, Anzu, told me you give a killer lap-dance. Suffice it to say I'm interested."  
  
Yuugi paled, his stomach churning unpleasantly. Yami had told him plenty of times that he was far from unpleasant looking, and having seen his own features reflected back at him in Yami, he couldn't deny that he found himself... well, above average in terms of attractiveness, but this? Quite frankly it was ridiculous - and Yami, damn him, seemed quite taken with the girls appallingly tawdry offer of sex.  
  
Jou leaned over, his dark eyes boring into the girls large elaborately made up golden ones, "No way Sedra. He's one of mine."  
  
The girl's features hardened, and she leant forward, "So? I only want him for a night - two at the most. You have plenty of other toys."  
  
Yami glared, 'You are Mine. Nobody else touches you - particularly not that dog you call a room mate. Tell him to stop claiming you, or I will hurt him.'  
  
Yuugi swallowed nervously, "Jou, I'm not yours. I have a boyfriend, and your constant 'claims' on my body are starting to upset him."  
  
Jou looked apologetic, "Oh, right. Sorry Yug - I didn't mean to upset anyone, you're just a good friend - I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
The girl seemed to take encouragement from his chastisement of Jou, and leaned over again, crushing her ample bosom between her arms to increase her cleavage, "Well how about you and this boyfriend of yours join us some time? We could have some fun... all four of us..."  
  
Before Yuugi could answer however, a figure dressed in tight pants and vest which showed off a perfectly toned chest and a flat stomach had answered for him, his slender fingers pulling the girls pointed chin up so that she was forced to look at him, lips pouting sullenly.  
  
"It's not going to happen."  
  
"Malik," The girl breathed out coldly, eyes narrowed for a moment, then she shook her head, her voice returning to normal, "So you want me to leave him alone?"  
  
"Yes." Malik's voice was cold, and his lavender eyes were frozen, but the girl didn't see to notice.  
  
"It'll cost you..."  
  
"I know."  
  
The girl beamed, and winked at Yuugi, blowing him a kiss. Yuugi shuddered, but she'd already returned her attention to Malik, "You owe me a virgin."  
  
Malik sighed, and handed her a piece of paper, "Here. Bitch."  
  
"Thanks lovely," She kissed the taller boy chastely, and, after a few words to the Professor, dashed out of the room.  
  
Yuugi let his gaze rest on Malik for a moment, as the other boy took Sedra's seat, then, when Malik turned to leer at him, returned his gaze to the front  
  
Something about the pale golden haired boy made him uneasy, and Jou's cold glare towards the blond didn't help matters in the slightest.  
  
He just wanted History to be over, so he could run away somewhere and hide. He just wanted to be alone with Yami. Yami may have been complex, but he was never complicated - and, he was familiar, not strange and disturbing as Malik, Bakura, Otogi, Sedra and even Jou seemed to be.  
  
Yuugi picked up his pencil and started to take notes, ignoring the disconcerting gazes of the two boys sitting next to him.  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Night Light Fairy: *grins* Okay, I admit - I wanted to update. I wanted to update sooner, but I couldn't. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Phoenix 3:16: You like? Then I'll keep writing. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Twilight Dreams: Thanks! I'm flattered - hope you continue to read and review!  
  
Saraha: *Grins* I'm glad I didn't totally screw up - and yeah - too true on the yuri thing. I love yaoi, wouldn't write it otherwise, but so few people ever write yuri. Odd that - given that Yugioh does have some pretty gorgeous female characters - unlike a lot of other series. *Offers another cookie*  
  
Emily: I highly doubt you'll be reading this, but 'eew'? You've disappointed me. I was hoping for something slightly more dramatic for my first flame...  
  
Crimson89: *chuckles* Clever clever person! You guessed what I'm planning. I like seeing lots of pretty boys getting it on with each other. I'm afraid Anzu already has a role to play, but believe me I won't let her destroy any relationships. I was tempted by your ideas for Anzu, but in general I don't like bashing any characters - so she's just very 'unique' rather than evil/slutty. Personally I think she's too stupid to be a slut. Thanks for reviewing - hope you do it again!  
  
Rath: *Giggles* Well interesting seems to be the consensus. I'm glad you like the set up - it's fun to do. I must confess that Shizuka and Mai is more of a 'I-think-they'd-be-hot-together' couple than a pairing that has any grounding in reality, since they barely even interacted in the series. Anyway thanks for reviewing!  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Here you are - continued as requested.  
  
Ferocity: Thanks. Glad you liked.  
  
Lotus re-incarnate: Mm yeah - outfits are fun! The conversations between Yami and Yuugi are the most fun to write, particulaly the one at the start of this chapter. I almost wrote that from experience. LoL. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Nikkei: Ah... I'm continuing - don't kill me - The world would cease to exist if you did... *grins* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gothatheart/holo: Original? I'll take that as a compliment... "I am a messiah from the Digimon fandom - heed my wisdom". *chuckles wryly* Thanks for reviewing, hope you keep reading.  
  
Bunnychan Goddess of Yaoi: You liked? You added to your favourites? I thank you from the bottom of my humble heart!  
  
Nicky: Thanks - I've updated. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Dark-inferno: *Grins* I feel different now. I hope what happens next lives up to your expectations. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
blahblahblah...: *stares wide-eyed at question* Who wouldn't want innocent little Yuugi in bed? Bakura and Malik are the type of lovers who aren't satisfied with just each other. They're like... fuck-buddies rather than lovers. Hope this is okay for long chapters/fast updates, and thankies for reviewing.  
  
Kaze: Bakura and Malik are very sexy *swoons over her two favourite characters* As for your question... remarkably easily. They're together in Yuugi's head - Yami has physical form because Yuugi is... well... mildly schizophrenic. If you ever get a split persona you'll understand what I mean. *Idly pets her own SP's head*.  
  
Fem Scorpio: Potential? Well thanks; I'm glad you like. *Offers more cookies* Thanks for reviewing.  
  
ShintaHimura: I'm going to be very obvious and say I've never received Shonen Jump - and, living in Australia, there's probably no way I could get it, unless I had a lot of money - which I don't. I did try to work out how to spell the Japanese names, however I came across about 4 different variations for nearly every name. Being that this is AU, I'm just going to pray for your forgiveness, ne? I'll keep the proper spelling in mind if I ever write another Yugioh fic I just want to leave the names as they are for continuities sake. Thanks for reviewing, and for giving me the proper spelling of everyone's names.  
  
Akemi Ishtar: *grins* Thanks for reviewing - I'm glad I managed to keep them somewhat in character - this is my first try at a Yugioh fic - and I'm glad you like my humour. ^-^ Hope you continue to read.  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Okay, here's an update - I decided to continue. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
dranzer-drigger: Update as ordered. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
SoulDreamer: *Grins* Thanks - I had exams but I managed to continue anyway. Hope you continue to enjoy this.  
  
LilPurplFlwr: *Is flattered* Thank you for reviewing! "Sweet Perfected Naivety Meets Its Counterpart" was like... my inspiration for this. Kind of. ^-^ Here is the updatey-ness!  
  
Angeli: Thanks! Here's the update.  
  
M: Thanks - I'm glad you liked. Hope you keep reading and enjoying.  
  
Reader: Cool, I'm glad I managed to write them okay. I always thought of Jou as bi too for some reason.  
  
Cyberkat: Interesting huh? Well I hope I can keep it interesting. Thanks for reviewing, please call again. ^-~  
  
Peaches-n-KaibaLvr16: Thanks for reviewing (and liking it) hope you keep on doing both!  
  
YamisGal: I'm glad you like. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rox: Thanks! I'm very flattered! Hope you keep on reading this. 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Sticks and Stones  
  
Author: Ayakaishi Fei  
  
E-mail: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: Overall R  
  
Category: AU. Romance. Drama. Slight Humour.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai. Shoujo ai. Heterosexuality. Language. Implied Drug Use. SEXUAL ACTS BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE OF THE SAME SEX. BDSM - Bondage, Domination, Sadism, Masochism.  
  
Pairings: Yami x Yuugi, Malik x Bakura, Mai x Shizuka, Jou x Seto. Yami x Malik. Anzu x OC.  
  
Summary: Yuugi is an ordinary university student, with an alter ego who's in love with him, a bisexual room-mate with an overactive libido, an annoying fangirl, a bully and a pair of sex-obsessed stalkers. Oh, and his grandfather owns the university. Perfectly ordinary, right? SLASH. YYxY.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, Seto would have dragged Jou around by a leash, Yami and Yuugi would have been separate entities and they would have gotten it on, and Isis, well, she would have done kinky things with Shizuka and Mai and Malik's millennium rod. ^.~  
  
Authors Notes: This chapter is dedicated to a very, very special person, as she was quite possibly the first person to get me into writing YGO fanfiction, and because it is her birthday. Happy 12th Birthday Ouva-chan, uke-Seto on a plate, served up just for you! *huggles*. And now there's only one more week left until my 18th...  
  
--  
  
Yuugi meticulously scrutinised the hedge-rimmed garden he'd retreated to after class had adjourned for any signs of other people. He'd come here in the hopes of avoiding not only Jou and Malik, whose glaring had turned into bickering, and then to actual physical violence, but also the other members of his class. He'd always thought that university students were studious and serious, concerned with their future, not sex-crazed maniacs who stalked anyone who could dance on a table. Not that he remembered dancing on a table... well... not very well.  
  
His memories of last night were jumbled; moments of lucidity were combined with complete blanks. For instance, he remembered throwing his black undershirt at Jou's pretty blond sister, but he couldn't recall for the life of him what he'd done with the red shirt he'd been wearing over the top of it. He remembered grinding up against a person... who he could have sworn was his soulmate, but he didn't remember where he'd met them, or when they'd decided to move to Canada to get hitched.  
  
And, his face going a deep shade of crimson, he remembered asking Jou for condoms so that he could give his soulmate... still nameless... head as a token of his undying adoration. And he vaguely remembered Yami being there, because he'd started referring to himself as 'we'. Still after getting the condom - a strawberry flavoured one no less - there was nothing but one big blank. If he'd given his "soulmate" head, he didn't recall it.  
  
He shook his head to clear it, and took a seat on the cold stone bench. He'd just closed his eyes when he felt a cool hand slip under his shirt, and a husky voice spoke, 'Mmm... looks like I've finally got you alone Yuugi-chan. By Ra I've missed you...'  
  
Yuugi blinked once and then smiled, opening his eyes to stare into the dark crimson eyes of his lover, "Yami... Hi."  
  
'Guess what...?' Yami smirked sadistically, shuffling closer to his hikari and sliding his other hand up Yuugi's shirt to twist his nipple painfully hard.  
  
Yuugi groaned as the pain sent a jolt to his groin, "What?"  
  
Yami leant forward and bit his way up Yuugi's neck till he reached the petite boys ear, and with one last jarring bite on the pale earlobe, he whispered, 'I found a new pen-knife...'  
  
The simple words sent a chill of pleasure down Yuugi's spine, and his violet eyes widened, "Where?"  
  
Yami pulled away, stopping his torment of the other boys pale skin, and pulled a gleaming red coated knife out of his pocket, expertly forcing the blade out with his nail. It shone in the soft light that broke through the clouds, and Yuugi couldn't help the almost reflexive gasp he gave.  
  
'Do you want to play aibou?' Yami's voice was dark, inviting, and oh so seductive. Yuugi gazed at him, through eyes lidded with lust, licking his cherry red lips enticingly.  
  
Yami groaned, and without waiting for Yuugi to speak, he lunged forward to pin him against the stone bench, the knife flashing as he playfully ran it across the skin of Yuugi's pale belly, a fraction too lightly to break the skin.  
  
Yuugi bucked beneath him, "Fucking tease! Cut me already, you know how badly I want it!"  
  
Yami shook his head, dragging the cold steel in gentle circles around his lover's nipples painlessly. Yuugi arched into it, but he pushed him back down, 'Not until you give me what I want, little one.'  
  
Yuugi snarled, "Fucking cut me already..."  
  
'Say it,' Yami purred, biting lightly on the smaller boys collarbone as if to give him a tantalising glimpse of the real pain his lover withheld from him.  
  
"Onegai... please... Master!" Yuugi gasped, writhing desperately beneath the taller boy's grip, needing to feel that cold steel break through his skin.  
  
Yami laughed, and in seconds had stripped the younger of his pants, dropping them to the ground, along with the boy's boxers, leaving him bare- assed on the cold stone, completely at the mercy of the older boy. Yuugi whimpered, but didn't complain, not even when the cold metal of Yami's knife touched his inner thigh, with the familiarity of a lover's tender caress. The knife cut, sending sharp burning pain through the nerves. Yuugi let out a soft gasp as Yami bent his head and licked the blood off of his thigh, causing the smaller boy to shudder in pleasure.  
  
Smirking Yami repeated the process, each time he did so tenderly nipping at the wound, bringing as much pleasurable pain as possible. His mouth, when Yuugi plundered it eagerly, tasted of blood, and Yuugi couldn't help but moan into the kiss, loving the taste of his blood on Yami's lips.  
  
'I love having you writhing and bleeding before me,' Yami smirked, 'My aibou, mind, body and soul.'  
  
"Mm... yours," Yuugi agreed, snaking a hand down to toy with his erection. Yami stopped him, smirking, and replaced Yuugi's hand with his own. The combination of gentle petting and painfully sharp yanks caused Yuugi to release within seconds. The pain felt so good.  
  
'I'll be back for you tonight - you'd better clean up, hikari.' Yuugi groaned and opened his eyes, Yami was gone, of course, and his pants were soiled with blood and cum. The pen-knife in his hand was sticky with his blood, but he ignored that, slipping it into his pocket - it was a good toy. A very good toy.  
  
Maybe he and Yami could play with it later. He moaned eagerly at the very thought, glad, however, that no one could see him, or witness his secret shame.  
  
--  
  
"Hey Bob," A cheerful voice called out over the bar, and the barkeeper, a young man with dark-copper hair tied back in a loose ponytail liberally streaked with plum hair-dye turned around at the greeting. He smiled.  
  
"Jou! Hi! What can I do for you?" The man's voice was genki and slightly scary, but undeniably male, it suited the copper-haired barkeeper, in Jou's opinion.  
  
"I was just wondering if you have the scores?" Jou asked casually, leaning an elbow on the bar, and grinning slightly.  
  
Bob winked, gesturing to a black folder, "Of course. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Who's in the lead?" Jou's voice took on a deadly serious note, and Bob responded similarly, his purple-tinted chocolate eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"Right now? The tag team are topping the board - they just made a bet with Ms. Wilder however, and you can bet she'll think of some way to win. If she does that will put her at... 3 points down."  
  
Jou shook his head regretfully, "That girl is one talented bitch... She really is wasted on her frigid fuck-partner."  
  
Bob shrugged, "Hey, even the best sluts fall hard sometimes. Malik-chan told me you two had a bet going on yourselves."  
  
Jou nodded, "The new kid on campus, Yuugi - Bakura and Malik are trying to seduce him..."  
  
Bob's eyes widened in recognition, "Is this the same Yuugi who stripped for us last night at Seventh Heaven?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Jou confirmed, his tone revealing how worried he was for the petite youth.  
  
"No! No! No! Not fair! Malik and Bakura always get the best virgins. It's not fair!"  
  
"But... you don't go virgin hunting Bob..." Jou looked confused, and somewhat alarmed, and his earlier worry for Yuugi disappeared as he gave his full attention to the usually vivacious barkeeper. Bob seemed troubled; a very unusual emotion for the copper haired young man, meaning that his problems were more urgent for the time being.  
  
"I know I don't... but I think he's my soulmate Jou," Bob's voice took on a dreamy tone, "He's so perfect!"  
  
Jou shuffled back in his chair uneasily as the usually genki but dependable barkeeper slumped down onto the bar, his eyes slightly glazed.  
  
"Are... you... okay, Bob?" Jou extended a hand to pat the barkeepers shoulder. "I haven't seen you so down since you got fired from your job at subway."  
  
Bob let out a long-suffering sigh, "I've only ever been in love once before, and that was a complete disaster, in fact I hope Yushiro and Lazarus both rot in hell." He paused to compose himself, and then continued, "It's just... it doesn't seem to matter who I fall for; they always end up with other people, especially the virgins. I can't seem to get anybody Jou."  
  
Jou gave the young man another pat on the shoulder for good measure and then pulled back to nurse the beer Bob had given him earlier wondering absently why Bob was so upset. His musing was interrupted as someone sat down on the stool beside him, and he turned to look at the brunette sitting alongside him calculatingly.  
  
"I'll have a water please," The young man said, fixing his icy gaze on the mournful looking barkeeper.  
  
Bob pulled himself into a standing position, filled a glass with water and slammed it down on the bar in front of the blue-eyed man, "There. And now, if you don't mind Seto, I'm trying to have a bitch session."  
  
Seto raised a slender eyebrow; "Whatever floats your boat."  
  
Bob folded his arms over the bar and buried his head in them, "I hate my life. I really, really hate my life."  
  
Jou ignored him and turned to survey Seto out of the corner of his eye, silently assessing his flaws and attributes. He was attractive enough, Jou decided, although he lacked the curves Jou was usually fond of in his lovers. His muscles, or at least those that weren't hidden by his black dress pants and pale blue button-up shirt, were well defined and he was slender with an angular face. It was his eyes, however, which fascinated Jou (and various others on campus) the most, cold, blue, and deep enough to drown in. He was neither manly, nor effeminate, but he had a strange virile beauty, which was oddly accented by his cold behaviour. He was an asshole, through and through, but there was something about him that drew Jou, but whether it was his frigid innocence, his lack of emotion, or his pretty face Jou didn't know. It was just something undefinable.  
  
Seto's lip curled as he noticed Jou's stare, and he turned his head just a fraction, his cold gaze freezing Jou to the very tips of his toes, "What, exactly, do you think you're doing, puppy-dog? If you're panting after me, longing to sniff my butt," Seto's voice held a note of cold amusement, "Then I suggest you stand up and walk away. I'm out of your league, slut."  
  
Jou stiffened as Seto's words burnt him like arctic ice. The brunette would live to regret those words, when Jou had him squirming with pleasure, legs spread with his pucker in the air, begging to be taken like the virgin he was.  
  
"Nobody is out of my league, virgin." Jou smirked predatorily, "That's why they call me the wolf."  
  
"All bark and no bite puppy dog. All I see is a pathetic little slut..." Seto's eyes remained cold, but Jou could see a cold sort of fire burning at their depths as Seto belittled him. The tall brunette liked this... style of flirting, and now that Jou knew it, the blue-eyed university student was as good as his.  
  
His retort, one which would ultimately result in Seto's destruction was cut off before he could speak it as a brash feminine tone cut him off, "Seto- chan, fancy seeing you here!"  
  
Seto's head snapped around at the girls voice, and Jou turned to watch as the girl sashayed across the room, with the predatory slink in her step that only came from years of experience, until she was stood only a foot or two away.  
  
"Sedra," Seto's voice was even colder, and held none of the amused bantering tone it had held earlier.  
  
Sedra smiled sweetly, her golden brown eyes darkened with amusement, and she slowly ran her hand down the dark blue tie she wore around her neck, "How do you like my new tie?"  
  
Without warning Seto lashed out, his cold façade shattering as he lunged for the petite female, his long pale fingers reaching for her slender neck, "You little whore!"  
  
"Uh uh uh!" Sedra giggled, dancing out of reach, "Everybody's watching Seto- chan, and besides... Malik and Bakura put me up to it. If anyone's to blame, it's them."  
  
Seto's hand caught the girl a glancing blow across the cheek before he returned to his spot on the black high stool at the bar. Sedra smirked triumphantly.  
  
"As everyone saw, I managed to cause Seto to feel a human emotion besides apathy - murderous rage. Bob, you can tell Malik and Bakura that I won the bet, oh, and here's my evidence. I scored myself another virgin." Sedra slid the school-boy tie from around her neck, "Mokuba Kaiba is no longer a virgin school-boy, how far am I behind now?"  
  
Bob sighed and pulled out the book, carefully totalling the newly changed scores; "You're tied for the lead, your little move with Seto's brother scaled you up quite a bit, but Malik and Bakura haven't reported in yet, so..."  
  
Sedra grinned, "Hm, yes, but at least I'm going to give them a little competition, last years tag team(1) won far too easily."  
  
Jou tore his eyes away from the girl to look at Seto, no wonder Seto had been so upset. He'd been just as furious when Mai had seduced his virginal sister, but at least Shizuka had been older than 12!  
  
Sedra was going to have to watch her back from now on; that much was for sure... Still, there was something remarkably satisfying about hearing that Malik and Bakura had lost a bet, albeit not in the fashion they'd been expecting.  
  
--  
  
Yuugi sighed as he reached the entrance to his shared dorm, relief running through him. He could feel Yami's sensual presence in the back of his head, and his alter ego was literally plying him with images of what he planned to do when they reached the bedroom. He could feel his heart racing as Yami's not quite tangible presence lingered beside him.  
  
'Okay, I'm safe. Thank Ra...' Yuugi reached forward to open the door, but an uneasy feeling washed through him.  
  
"My, my, Yuugi, fancy seeing you here," Malik's low husky voice cut through the silence, making Yuugi whirl in surprise. His amethyst eyes widened and he froze as Malik slunk closer, until he was only a few inches away from the smaller boy.  
  
"Uh... Malik... I live here," Yuugi pointed out, somewhat confused, and tried to discretely back away and open the door to his dorm without inviting Malik in.  
  
"Oh?" Malik's voice was the epitome of innocence, as if he hadn't noticed the shorter boy's uneasiness, "Fancy that. Why don't you invite me in? I'd love to see what you've done with the place."  
  
Yuugi stared up at Malik, transfixed, "I-I-"  
  
Malik smiled, "Tell you what, you show me your room now, and tomorrow night you can come around to ours for dinner, and I'll show you mine and Bakura's room. Sounds like a fair deal to me."  
  
Yuugi flushed, a part of him agreeing with Malik's easy statement, and a part of him screaming that he'd been tricked by the pale haired slurry(2). Malik slung an arm around the boy's shoulder's, taking advantage of his indecision, and let himself into the room with Yuugi's keys, dragging the young tri-coloured-haired boy with him. Malik's eyes seemed to take in everything from Jou's unmade bed and the manga on the floor to Yuugi's neatly stacked textbooks, and the Dark Magician plushie(3) resting on his pillow. He strode forward to pick the toy up and examine it.  
  
"Nice place luv," Malik threw a smile over his shoulder as he put the plushie back on the bed, and sauntered into the bathroom. Yuugi's eyes widened as he was galvanised into action and shot into the bathroom after the other boy.  
  
"Uh... Malik..." Yuugi stuttered out nervously as the slightly taller boy leisurely stretched, pulling his shirt off and dropping it onto the sterile white tiled floor.  
  
Malik smirked, "I think I might have a shower - be a good host and shut the door will you? We wouldn't want your room mate walking in on us."  
  
Yuugi froze in place, his eyes going wide, and he felt Yami merge into him, and without his consent his leg kicked the door closed behind him, "Indeed."  
  
'Yami!' Yuugi's voice was high with panic, but he knew he wasn't in control. Yami would apologise later, but right now he was going to use Yuugi's body to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was Malik, even if Yuugi didn't.  
  
Yuugi watched helplessly as Yami pulled his shirt off, his crimson-tinged violet eyes dark with lust, unable to do anything as his alter ego strode across the room and drew Malik's head down to kiss him deeply, "You don't mind if we join you do you?"  
  
Malik's eyes went wide for a moment before he managed to pull himself together and shake his head, "Of course not Yuugi-dear."  
  
Yami's fingernails dug into the back of the boy's dark neck painfully, and his voice was fierce, "It's Yami, not Yuugi."  
  
Malik growled low in his throat, "Mm, I like it. You're a feisty bitch aren't you?"  
  
Yami chuckled darkly, his hands working at the bronzed Egyptian's pants; "You could say that, doll..."  
  
Malik slid his feet out of his shoes without using his hands, which were busily working their way over Yuugi's shoulders and pinching at his nipples, before leaning down to kiss the peach lips of the pale skinned boy. Yami kissed back with equal passion, his teeth nipping the other boy's apricot lips almost hard enough to draw blood.  
  
Malik's fingers slid down to loosen Yuugi's belt and draw off his pants but the other boy's trainers proved to be a formidable barrier, and where his pants had come off easily enough, Yuugi's jeans were stuck. Without a second thought the pale haired blond sunk to his knees to undo the laces and tug the shoes off. He flung them across the room, and was surprised when he looked up to see Yami leering at him.  
  
"Hm, well since you're already on your knees..." The boy raised an eyebrow teasingly, and Malik couldn't help his answering smirk as he tugged the boy's boxers off to join his jeans.  
  
"Why Yu-" Malik cut himself off as the boy's flesh tensed beneath his fingers and quickly amended his statement, "Yami, is this for me?"  
  
"You like...?" The standing blond drawled, his very stance radiating a confidence that just didn't seem right for a virgin.  
  
Malik dismissed the thought and leant forward to teasingly tongue the other boys slit, "What do you think?"  
  
--  
  
Anzu pulled herself into a standing position on top of the bar, pulling the hood to her bear costume up over her head and held up a finger, "Harken unto me, all ye who wish enlightenment, for I have discovered-"  
  
"Oi you fat mole(4)! Shut the fuck up!" A voice cut her off sharply.  
  
"Yeah!" Another chimed in throwing an old sandwich at the lecturing girl, "Get off the bar!"  
  
Bob turned from the books he kept at the back of the bar and shook his head resignedly, "Miss Anzu, please, get off the bar..."  
  
The girl tottered backwards, and fell into his arms, her blue eyes blinking up at him through her dark fringe. She gave him a brilliant smile as he settled her on the floor at his feet, "Bob!"  
  
Bob patted the top of her brown hood and looked around the student lounge irately, "Alright, who gave Anzu-chan dexies?"  
  
Nobody replied, and thankfully Bob was distracted when Anzu yanked down his pants and decided to give him head. The majority of the students at the bar ignored the moaning bartender and the drugged girl. Bakura absently watched them, in between writing an essay, and a few of the fan-boys and girls cheered Anzu on in between their drinks. Anzu pulled herself into a standing position and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, before slumping back against the bar.  
  
"Hm, you know that might have actually been interesting if Bob had been dressed as a goose." Bakura dead panned flatly, his eyes still focussed on the note-pad in front of him. "I could have written about it in my Biology paper: The mating habits of the grizzly bear and the Canadian goose."  
  
"Yeah, that and if it didn't happen once a week. It'd be more alarming if it didn't happen weekly." The boy sitting next to Bakura agreed, tossing back a drink of tonic and lime.  
  
Bob cleared his throat, refastening his belt, and slid an arm around Anzu's waist gallantly, "Now Miss Anzu, you really shouldn't be behind the bar. Let's get you onto a stool."  
  
Anzu allowed the red-head to help her onto a stool and smiled dopily once she was settled. Bob returned the smile as he returned to his rightful place behind the bar.  
  
"What can I get for you Miss Anzu?"  
  
Bakura snickered, "I rather think you've given her enough to drink Bob, don't you?"  
  
Bob flushed slightly and filled a glass with water, taking a sip of it himself before setting it in front of the brunette girl, "Here you are luv, why don't you tell Bakura about your new thesis?"  
  
Anzu beamed and Bakura hastily stood up, "You know what... I suddenly realised I have to wash my hair. Keeping my hair this clean and shiny takes a lot of work you know!"  
  
Bob chuckled triumphantly as the student lounge returned to normal.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
(1) Not Malik and Bakura, in case anyone was wondering.  
  
(2) Slurry meaning "nice" slut - had to use the word since we've been saying it all weekend, in reference to ourselves.  
  
(3) I just see Yuugi as the type to sleep with a stuffed toy/plushie, I mean, seriously, his parents are dead, he'd have to have some sort of comfort thing.  
  
(4) Fat moles obviously not welcome. Ever seen skithouse?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Yana5: Yami's not exactly a ghost... but he is something a bit like that. At the moment Yugi is the only one who can see him. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ouvalyrin: Okay, I will make sure Seto is uke - for you, since it's your birthday today! *cheers* Uh... I will not ramble, because you already know how insane I am, but I will tell you how incredibly glad that I am that you reviewed my fic. And thankies for the b-day wishes. *Luffs Ouva-chan*  
  
Riaku: Hm... you might be killing a few people... *grins teasingly*. Yami is a little possessive but that doesn't mean *he* can't sleep with other people... he's an... interesting lover, to say the least. However he's also intangible, and I think Yugi deserves a "real" lover. Maybe. You'll see where I go with that.  
  
KC: I'm sorry, like I warned, I kinda have a life outside of writing fanfiction (who'da thunk?) so I don't update every day, or even every week. Plus, having just finished high school I'm not really in the mood to write too much. I will try, however. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like the update.  
  
IvoryKittie: Violence? God forbid! *updates* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kimiko Jade Charou: What is real? What I perceive to be real might be different to what you perceive to be real. I mean, say for example I thought that you were a figment of my imagination - would you then cease to be real? What if the whole world believed you were a figment of my imagination... would you become a figment of my imagination? And what if you believed you were real? Where would that leave us? Is there any absolute truth? Think about it. And in answer to your question - wait till the end of the fic, and then ask. I'm quite sure you'll be even more confused by then. Thanks for reviewing, and feel free to e-mail me if you're still really confused.  
  
Durandal: *giggles* Glad you liked - I like the Yami/Yugi stuff too. And I'll definitely consider your idea, but I can't promise anything. As for inspiration... I get mine from everywhere, from my friends, random things I read/watch, my own experiences (scary thought that), and my reviewers. I love writing, and I never have any shortage of ideas. Thanks for reviewing, hope you continue to read.  
  
BleedBlack: Another person who thinks it's interesting... thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Hatshepsut: Pharaoh of Kemet: Sugoi!!! You get it! I am absolutely fascinated by psychology, and it never ceases to amaze me that more people haven't taken advantage of the Yugioh fandom to explore some of the issues. I'm glad you found Anzu funny - that was what I was going for, not to bash her or anything. I'm not sure if I'm going to explain Shizuka and Mai's relationship anymore... I'll just see where I go with it - I'm glad it worked. Thanks for your review - it was brilliant!  
  
Ferocity: Thanks times about a million. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Aurora of the Moon: Glad you like. Here's more.  
  
SoulDreamer: Have continued - am glad I have finally finished school. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kaze: *grins* Really? Well you can tell her I've been working on that very goal here in Australia - it's so much fun! And I love Malik - I can't help but want him to "get Yugi". Hehe, he definitely got more than he bargained for this chapter.  
  
Silent Sniper: I am so flattered! Adorable and really hot? That is possibly the best complement I've got for my writing in a long time (People say that about my looks all the time. Joking!). Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Koishii No Tenshi: Oh yeah - Yami is definitely hot. And Yugi is cute. Seems like a lot of people don't like Anzu... I'm sorry about the cheerleading outfit - she's not supposed to be wearing it to look good, she's just weird.  
  
Shinomorikrazd: Ah, thanks. Enjoy.  
  
Crying Forever: Embarrassing? Weird? Well... I guess that's better than being pedantic or dull. Hope you do continue to read... if you want me to tone something down, just tell me what embarrasses you. I'm kinda shameless, and um... sexually free? Yeah, just tell me if I go too far (ie. Yami and Yuugi's S&M games).  
  
YamisGal: Hmm... I'm not sure exactly what he did myself, other than the table-dance... sleeping with Yami... offering a random stranger head and passing out before he could follow through... *smirks* I'll see if I can work it in. I might just have him being unpleasantly surprised every time someone tells him something he did.  
  
Peaches-n-KaibaLvr16: *giggles* Cherry picking time... *watches as her most recent victim squeaks and hides*. I've noticed a lot of people seem to really like Seto, at the risk of getting myself lynched, I'd pick Malik over Seto any day... d'you reckon you could tell me what the attraction to Seto is?  
  
Crimson89: Ah, a woman after my own heart! I like boys on boys on boys. But I like girls too, for variety. Heh. I'll try to make the war pretty intense, but Yami really hates Jou, and he rather likes Malik and Bakura. Seto is now a part of the cast... I have a lot of stuff planned out for him. *chuckles gleefully as she plans out how to torture Seto*. E-mail me or IM me sometime - I reckon we'd get along great (in a platonic manner of course)!  
  
dark-inferno: Ah, there are a few straight people... I just decided to ignore them because I think they're ugly *cough-Tristan-cough*. And sex- hungry is fun, although some people aren't as sex-crazed as others. It seems like very few people like Anzu; personally, while I find her a little irritating at times, I don't hate her. I just wouldn't fuck her. Mai and Isis on the other hand... *leers* oh yeah! But I won't have Anzu in a cheerleading outfit again - seems like I've scarred a few people for life. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like the update!  
  
Review please? Wish me a Happy 18th? 


End file.
